The Padawan Theory
by triffickie
Summary: [esb] Training day in Dagobah, small vignette of Luke's determination and Yoda's uncertainty.


The Padawan Theory

by Vera Priscaleth

Disclaimer: Luke and Yoda and Dagobah are part of Star Wars, thus not owned by me. Owned by Lucasfilm Ltd, they are. Don't sue; this is a humble fan-tribute. This text however is mine, so if you wanna redistribute it or put it on your website, please contact me. 

Rating: PG or G, most probably.

Feedback: Yes, please. veracious_lies@hotmail.com

Author's Notes: I was watching the Empire Strikes Back for the  millionth time, and I was thinking  about Luke's training and Yoda andsoon I began to write something to the lines of this fic.  I want to thank Grand Master Yoda (=D) for correcting my Yoda-mistakes. 

 Yoda had sensed it for some time. He had sensed the arrival of the young Jedi to Dagobah, seeking for his teaching. What he hadn't sensed was the magnitude of the Force in this particular Jedi-student.  It reminded him of, yes, the Vader. The one to bring the balance to the Force. Mistakes weren't to be repeated, Yoda hoped.

    When he encountered Luke Skywalker, he tested the young man's patience and temper. Though Luke's behavior disappointed the old Jedi master, he was unwilling to give up on Luke straight away. The line of Jedi's had been broken; only a few in the galaxy were able to use the Force as wisely as back in the day.

   "Long time, been it has," Yoda mumbled to himself, gazing at the fire. It had been an exhausting training day for the young Skywalker, but he was still awake.

   "What's been a long time?" Luke asked. He was curious to know about Jedi master, who was training him as he had once trained Ben Kenobi. 

   "Obi-Wan one mistake made has," Yoda said pointedly, turning to Luke. 

   "Two, he must not."

   "Listen, I know Ben trained Vader, but I'm different, I'm not..." Luke began explaining, but closed his mouth, when he saw the tired  expression on Yoda's face.

    "Important, that is not!" he exclaimed.

    "All young Jedis foolish." Yoda giggled as if he had let out a big secret.

Luke wondered the incredibleage this creature held, but still Yoda managed to sometimes seem as it if he was living the time of his life.

    "Ahh, yess.." Yoda began and turned his eyes on Luke. "Even I."

This sparked Luke's curiosity. "You as a padawan?" he asked excitedly.

'This isn't exactly recent history,' Luke couldn't help thinking.

    "Trained, every Jedi must be," Yoda responded.

    "Who was your master?" Luke wondered aloud. Yoda sighed and sat down beside the fireplace.

    "A member of species long ago extinct become has," Yoda began.

     "Gralj his name was. Very calm was he, unlike myself. Much wiser as well he was..." The old Jedi master sighed again and stopped to remember some of the things he had long wished to forget. 

    "Young and foolish was I, but very little patience held I. Wanted too much, I did. Into fights with my Master did I get in." Yoda had dropped his head. Luke looked at him.

    "How did it turn out, then?" he asked.

    "Back here, to my homeplanet, took he me. Learned more about the Force, I did. Wiser I became, here, not in any other place of the galaxy," Yoda said and gestured the swamp outside the window. 

    "But young equal foolish not!" the small-sized Jedi master exclaimed suddenly.

    "Let not that your excuse be," he murmured to Luke. 

    "Put you said all young Jedis were foolish!" Luke pointed out. Yoda shook

his head.

    "Learn from that, you must. Different from the rest, you must be." 

Luke nodded his head determinedly. "I'll learn. I'll become a great Jedi, I'll promise you that."

    "Promises not to me must you make. More importance the promises you to yourself make hold," Yoda reminded and slowly walked to the side of his own bed.

    "Rest, we will now."

Luke eased himself to the mattress on the gherkin's little home's floor.  The Master's words came back to him. He decided that for all the guts and strength he had in him, he would make it as a Jedi.

  For the Alliance...

  For Ben...

  For Leia...

  For his father...


End file.
